


Introduction to (Fandom) Poetry

by breenwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Poetry, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breenwolf/pseuds/breenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Teen Wolf blogger's foray into the exciting world of poetic expression leaves critics asking: "Why, God, why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to (Fandom) Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so these are my Teen Wolf poems. I was tempted (extremely so) to tag them with "excuse the amateur" and "please don't hold these against me," but then I remembered that no one likes unnecessary tags, so here are those statements in an equally unnecessary note!
> 
> So, most collections of poetry are collected in a way that tells some kind of story-- whether or not the reader is aware of what that story is. Because I'm by no means an actual poet and because I'm really just posting these in groups of eight as I make the images in Photoshop and because I am probably never going to stop adding to this collection, there is zero organization to these poems, and, for that, I apologize. 
> 
> You'll notice that all of the images below are marked with **147lbs**. That's because my tumblr is [147lbs.tumblr.com](http://147lbs.tumblr.com), and I have been posting all of these poems there before now. I'll definitely keep posting my poems to tumblr, and I'll just update this with new chapters every time I get eight poems typed up, so if you want to follow me on tumblr, by all means! Drop on in and say hello or something.
> 
> Title is a reference to Billy Collins's poem "Introduction to Poetry." 
> 
> Okay, all that said, let's get to this poetry or something, I dunno. Why are you here again?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
